If everything began again
by Ivy-06
Summary: Nous sommes 50 ans plus tard, Bella s'est marièe à Jacob, ils ont eu une fille qui elle aussi a donné naissance à une fille Ever, qui est le portrait craché de Bella. Comment vont réagir les Cullen? Et Ever, tombera-t-elle sous le charme d'Eward?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapitre I**

_**Ever POV**_

Pourquoi fallait-il que nous déménagions dans cette bourgade, reculée de tout, nommée Forks ? Mon père venait tout juste de mourir dans un accident de voiture, cela faisait maintenant deux mois que cela s'était produit. Ma mère avait voulu partir et tout recommencer à zéro. Mes grands-parents, Bella et Jacob, vivant à Forks, ma mère décida d'y emménager. D'ailleurs, cela serait déplacé de les appeler de cette façon vue qu'ils n'ont pas encore atteint les soixante ans. J'avais dû pour cela, quitter tous mes amis à mon grand regret. Me voici donc, dans l'ancienne chambre de Bella, à maudire la vie qui était si injuste. Cela ne faisait qu'une heure que j'étais ici et ma maison me manquait déjà.

Je n'avais vu mes grands-parents que très rarement, nous nous réunissions qu'aux grandes occasions. À chaque fois que je leur rendais visite, je ne voulais plus les quitter. Avec eux, je me sentais comme chez moi. Ma mère m'a toujours reproché d'être la copie conforme de ma grand-mère. Les seules petites différences entre elle et moi, c'est mon caractère plutôt peureuse et rêveuse, on me reproche tout le temps de vivre dans mon monde imaginaire au lieu de me joindre aux autres et aussi d'avoir peur d'une petite araignée inoffensive, ainsi que mes yeux bleus.

Lorsque maman avait annoncé à Bella que nous emménagions, elle avait tout de suite insisté pour que nous venions dîner chez eux le jour de notre arrivée, elle avait eu l'air tellement contente que nous venions habiter tout près de chez elle. Ce qui me faisait le plus peur, c'était Jacob, c'est vrai qu'il était très grand et costaux, mais pas seulement, il était très protecteur voir même un peu trop vis-à-vis de nous. Une fois, maman, Jacob et moi étions sortis faire un tour sur la plage et un petit groupe de garçons s'était approché de ma mère et Jacob s'est mis dans une colère noire et en a envoyé un ou deux à l'hôpital, il m'a fait très peur ce jour-là.

***

Je défis mes valises et rangeais mes vêtements dans l'étagère à côté de mon lit et ensuite, allais me préparer. Je mis un top noir avec par-dessus, une chemise jaune avec des carreaux noirs, un jean blanc et mes converses noires. Je fis un rapide chignon dans mes cheveux en laissant quelques mèches voler et mis une touche de mascara. Il me restait encore deux heures avant d'aller chez Jacob et Bella.

Quand je fus prête, je descendis à la cuisine où ma mère rangeait la vaisselle. Elle se retourna et me sourit. Depuis la mort de mon père, elle ne disait presque plus rien, seulement l'essentiel. J'espérais de tout mon cœur qu'en venant nous installer ici, elle irait mieux. Elle alla chercher dans le salon deux énormes caisses où les affaires de mon père avaient été rangées.

- _Ever, tu veux bien mettre ces caisses dans le grenier s'il te plait ?_ Me demanda-t-elle.

- _Oui, bien sûr maman,_ lui répondis-je tristement.

Je montais ces caisses jusqu'à l'étage, m'arrêtant pour faire une pause. Elles étaient vraiment très lourdes ! De là, je les fis traîner jusqu'au bout du couloir où se trouvait le grenier. Ce dernier n'était que poussière et toile d'araignée. Un petit nettoyage ne ferait pas de tort, pensais-je. D'anciennes affaires de Bella y étaient entreposées. On y trouvait notamment, une vieille garde robe pleine de vêtements d'adolescente qui, j'eus du mal à le croire, étaient encore à la mode. Dans le coin opposé de la pièce, cinq caisses en carton y avaient été déposées. Curieuse, je les ouvris une à la fois et fouilla à l'intérieur. Je découvris des albums photos, des livres et des bibelots. L'une d'elles retint mon attention, je la gardais pour la fin. Sur celle-ci avait été dessiné au marqueur, un énorme cœur sur chaque côté de la caisse. C'était la seule à avoir quelque chose d'inscrit, toutes les autres étaient vierges. En la prenant, j'entendis ma mère m'appeler.

- _Ever, tu viens ? Il est temps d'y aller._

_- Oui, j'arrive._

Je pris la caisse et l'a mis dans ma chambre, pour regarder l'intérieur plus tard et rejoignis ma mère dans la voiture.

***

Jacob et Bella vivaient dans la réserve quilleute, hors de la ville de Forks. Lorsque nous arrivâmes chez eux, vers dix-huit heures, ils vinrent nous accueillirent. Bella nous serra très fort dans ses bras, ravie de nous revoir. Jacob, lui, fut moins démonstratif, mais nous pris dans ses bras également, il arriva même à me faire décoller du sol.

- _Toi_, me dit-il,_ tu as encore grandi, tu pousses à une vitesse !_

Je lui fit un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles. Cela devait faire plus d'un an que nous ne nous étions pas revus.

Nous rentrâmes à l'intérieur et prirent place autour de la table dans la salle à manger. Jacob et Bella s'installèrent à chaque bout de table, face à face. Ma mère, se mit entre eux et moi, en face d'elle. Bella nous avait préparé un poulet au curry avec comme dessert, des crêpes flambées. Durant tout le repas, nous parlâmes de moi (notamment de mes amis et de mes « petits amis », qui eut comme effet de me mettre très mal à l'aise, mais vu que je n'en avais pas, le sujet fut rapidement clos), des souvenirs qu'ils nous restaient de mon père et ceux de Bella quand elle habitait encore la maison où nous venions de nous installer c'est-à-dire la maison de Charlie, son père, décédé il y a six ans d'une crise cardiaque.

- _J'y ai vécu de si beaux moments, tant de souvenirs_ (elle fit une pause puis reprit), _tout cela me paraît tellement loin maintenant_, soupira Bella.

- _Pourquoi être venu vous installer ici si tu aimais tant cette maison ?_ Lui demandai-je.

Un voile de tristesse passa sur son visage.

- _Il y a trop de souvenirs douloureux pour moi là-bas, je ne souhaite plus y retourner,_ répondit-elle. _De toute façon, tous nos amis vivent de ce côté, c'est beaucoup plus pratique._

Je voulus lui demander qu'elle avait été ses souvenirs, mais m'abstins voyant dans son regard qu'elle était mal à l'aise et espérait désespérément que l'on change de sujet. Aucun de nous de prononçâmes un mot durant une interminables minute quand finalement, quelqu'un sonna à la porte. Jacob se leva et alla ouvrir. Il s'agissait de Sam et Emily ainsi que de leur fils, Joe.

Joe était un peu plus jeune que moi, environ un an ou deux. C'était la première fois que nous nous rencontrions. À chaque fois que je venais passer du temps chez mes grands-parents, ils n'arrêtaient pas de m'en faire l'éloge ( « Oh tu sais, Joe est le premier de sa classe, il est bien élevé, il est gentil et drôle, il te plairait j'en suis sûr, etc.), à se demander s'ils ne veulent pas me caser ?

Ils prirent place à table, Sam et Emily s'installèrent en face et maman et Joe, comme par hasard, vint s'installer à côté de moi en me faisant un grand sourire et me serra la main (plutôt conventionnel…). Il avait des cheveux noirs et des yeux chocolat, avec bien entendu, un joli teint métissé et était plutôt grand, en tout cas par rapport à ma petite taille (1m62). Il portait un jean bleu marine délavé et une chemise blanche. On voyait ses muscles ressortir par delà sa chemise. Ma grand-mère fit les présentations, même si, j'en suis sûre, tout le monde connaissait déjà tout le monde, de vue et de nom en tout cas.

Je devais bien l'avouer, il était plutôt pas mal…

Au bout de quelques minutes, l'atmosphère fut plus détendue. Joe et moi discutâmes de nos vies respectives tandis que nos parents débattaient de la nouvelle baisse des salaires.

-_ Tu vas où au lycée ?_ Le questionnai-je.

- _A la réserve et toi ?_

- _Oh, eh bien, dès demain, je commencerais ma première journée dans le lycée de Forks. Dommage que tu n'y sois pas, au moins, j'aurais été avec quelqu'un que je connais._

_- Désolé,_ ria-t-il. _J'espère que ta première journée se passera bien._

- _Oui, moi aussi_, soupirai-je. _Mes grands-parents m'ont dit que tu es le premier de la classe, c'est vrai ?_ Lui demandai-je amusée.

Il rigola.

- _On va dire que c'est en partie le cas, je suis dans le top dix de ma classe et nous sommes au total une quinzaine._

_- Ah ! D'accord,_ rigolai-je.

- _Et toi ? Dis moi, que veux-tu faire après tes études ?_

_- Je ne sais pas encore ce que je souhaite faire. J'hésite beaucoup entre des études de journalisme ou de psychologie. Et toi ?_

_- Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée_, un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres. J_'ai encore le temps, il me reste deux ans avant d'aller à l'université, alors que toi, dit-il en faisant la grimace pour m'amuser, dans quelques mois et il faudra faire un choix._

_- Ouais, ça va, merci je sais._

Je lui tirais la langue, ce qui déclencha son hilarité.

***

Le soir dans mon lit, je repensai à cette journée. Je me souvins de cette caisse que j'avais pris au grenier, curieuse, mais trop fatiguée, je me dis que j'y jetterai un œil demain. La journée du lendemain serait le commencement d'une vie nouvelle.

* * *

**Voilà le premier chapitre, **

**j'espère que vous avez aimé:)**

**Même si cela ne vous a pas plu, dites le moi car **

**s'est comme ça que l'on progresse dans la vie ! :p**

**car s'est ma toutepremière fiction.**

**Je posterais la suite sûrement dans une semaine environ.**

**Biss' à tous ! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre II**

_**Ever POV**_

Mon réveil sonna et je me levais à contrecœur. Aujourd'hui, c'était le jour J, ma toute première journée au lycée de Forks. J'espérais faire la connaissance de personnes intéressantes et me faire des amis.

J'allais dans la salle de bain me préparer. J'enfilais un jean noir, un t-shirt gris et mis par-dessus un gilet bleu marine. Je fis une queue sur le sommet de mon crâne en laissant des mèches en dehors. Je retournais dans ma chambre pour prendre mon sac et descendis à la cuisine, prendre mon petit-déjeuner, des céréales. Ma mère était déjà levée depuis une bonne heure et savourait son café en lisant un magazine de décoration intérieure.

- _Bonjour maman_

_- Bonjour ma chérie, alors prête pour aller au lycée ? _

_- Oui, tu pourras me donner tes clés ? J'aurais besoin de la voiture._

_- Tu ne préfères pas que je t'y emmène ?_

_- Oh, maman, _lui dis-je désespérée, _j'ai dix-sept ans, je peux y aller seule, j'ai plus besoin que tu me tiennes la main comme en maternelle le jour de la rentrée._

_- C'est d'accord ! Ta maman ne te conduira pas et ne te fera pas honte devant les autres,_ me répondit-elle amusée.

- _Merci,_ je lui fis un grand sourire. _Tu veux changer la déco de la maison ?_ Lui demandai-je en désignant le magazine.

- _Oui, j'aimerais changer le salon et ma chambre_. Elle fit une pause. _Tu veux redécorer ta chambre? _

_- Non, je l'aime bien comme elle est. _Je regardais l'heure à ma montre, les cours commençaient dans une demi-heure. _Bon, j'y vais aussi non je vais être en retard._

Je me levais et lui fis un bisou sur la joue.

- _A tantôt mon ange._

_- Tantôt maman._

_***_

Le temps entre la maison et le lycée était d'une dizaine de minutes environ. Quand j'arrivais sur le parking, il n'y avait plus qu'une place de libre à l'autre bout du lycée. Je passais devant une bande d'élève qui me regardèrent passer dans la mini de ma mère. A mon avis, j'étais déjà repérée. Garée, je me dépêchais de trouver l'accueil afin de signaler mon arrivée et de prendre mon horaire. La femme a l'accueil était une vieille femme avec ses cheveux teint en rose. En l'a voyant, je me retins d'éclater de rire. Elle me souhaita la bienvenue et me tendit mon horaire. Ma première heure de cours, j'avais littérature pour suivre avec deux heures de mathématiques. Super !

La cloche sonna quand j'arrivais à l'embrasure de la salle de classe. Tous fixèrent leur yeux sur moi lorsque je franchis la porte. Je fis comme si de rien n'était et chercha une place. La seule disponible était dans la rangée du milieu, au tout dernier banc. Le prof, M. Morgan, n'était pas encore là, alors un garçon plutôt maigrichon avec les cheveux roux s'approcha de moi.

- _Salut ! Tu dois être la nouvelle élève. Bienvenue au lycée de Forks. Mon nom est Travis Roberts_, me dit-il en me serrant la main.

- _Merci. Moi c'est Ever Daniels_, répondis-je.

Il me sourit et voulu ajouter quelque chose, mais le prof choisi cet instant pour entrer dans la classe. Tout le monde retourna s'asseoir à sa place. Le professeur me remarqua immédiatement.

- _Je vois que notre nouvelle élève est arrivée_, dit-il tout sourire. _Je t'en pris, viens devant te présenter pour que l'on puisse de connaître un peu mieux._

Il me fit signe d'approcher. Je m'avançai, à contrecoeur, devant la classe.

- _Je m'appelle Ever Daniels, je viens de New York, ma mère et moi sommes venues emménager ici pour être plus proche de mes grands-parents._

Je ne savais pas quoi dire d'autres, alors, le prof me dit que je pouvais me rasseoir. Il commença son cours par faire les présences et je compris qu'une fille était assisse à la table où je m'étais installée, mais celle-ci arriva vingt minutes avant la fin du cours.

_- Mademoiselle Cullen, je suis content de voir que vous vous êtes donné la peine de venir à mon cours._

- _Excusez-moi, mon bus a eu du retard_, dit-elle sans être le moins du monde désolée.

_- Bizarrement, il l'est presque tous les jours…, _répondit-il septique.

- _Parlez-en vous-même au chauffeur, si cela ne vous plaît pas_, lui dit-elle sèchement.

M. Morgan en resta sans voix et ne trouva rien d'autre à dire que « _Allez vous asseoir. _»

Elle lui tourna le dos et marcha - vola serait plus exact - jusqu'à son banc, qui était également le mien désormais. Elle était petite, mais très belle. Ses cheveux noirs étaient coupés très courts. La pâleur de sa peau faisait ressortir l'ocre de ses yeux.

Quand elle me vit, elle s'arrêta net, choquée, comme si elle venait de voir un fantôme. Tout en rivant son regard au mien, elle s'assit à notre table. Durant le reste du cours, elle ne cessa de me fixer et d'hocher la tête en signe d'approbation. On aurait dit qu'elle recherchait en moi quelque chose que je ne pouvais définir, plutôt comme une ressemblance. Ce comportement me mettait très mal à l'aise, je reculais ma chaise le plus loin possible d'elle, jusqu'à me retrouver au bord du banc. Apparemment, cela l'amusa beaucoup, car je vis se dessiner sur ses lèvres un rictus.

Que me voulait-elle ? Peut-être qu'elle n'appréciait pas que je me sois assisse à côté d'elle ? Peut-être que j'avais mis trop de maquillage et que je ressemblais à un clown ?

La fin du cours me parut comme une libération et alors que je me levais pour sortir, elle attrapa mon poignet et dit :

- _Bella ?_

Cela me déconcerta. Pourquoi m'appeler comme ma grand-mère ? La connaissait-elle ? Je fronçais les sourcils et répondis :

- _Non, je m'appelle Ever_.

Et elle lâcha mon bras, apparemment déçue. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour me dire quelque chose, mais je ne lui laissai pas le temps, je partis presque en courant de la classe.

***

Les deux heures de mathématiques furent encore pire. Le prof me posa deux problèmes auxquelles je ne sus répondre. Ce qui prouva à quel point j'étais nulle dans cette matière que je déteste par-dessus tout ! J'avais malgré cela, rencontré une fille plutôt gentille, Rachel, qui m'avait même proposé de venir déjeuner avec elle et ses amis. Elle était grande et très mince. Ses cheveux tiraient vers le roux et étaient bouclés. Ses yeux, eux, étaient chocolat.

Au déjeuner, je la suivis et elle me présenta tous ses amis, parmi eux se trouvait Travis que j'avais déjà rencontré au cours de littérature. Il me tira une chaise à côté de lui et je m'assis en le remerciant.

_- Je t'ai vue à côté de Cullen en littérature. Elle te fixait bizarrement. Si j' étais toi, je changerais vite de place, cette famille est trop bizarre._

_- Parce qu'en plus il y en a d'autre ?_ Demandai-je surprise.

_- Ouais, ils sont toujours ensemble, ils ne se mélangent jamais aux autres élèves. Ce sont des asociales. Justement les voilà, _cracha-t-il.

Je vis la fille du cours de littérature qui posait son plateau sur une table juste en face de la nôtre. Puis, arriva un garçon aux cheveux blond, s'asseoir à côté d'elle, suivit ensuite par un garçon - plutôt une armoire à glace - aux cheveux noirs qui embrassait une fille aux longs cheveux blond. Le dernier, s'installa au bout de la table. Celui-ci était encore plus beau que les autres. Ils avaient tous cette pâleur et ses yeux ocres.

Apparemment Travis ne les aimaient pas beaucoup, car il les regardait avec dédain. Je me demandais bien ce qu'ils avaient bien pu lui faire.

- _Ils sont tous frères et sœurs ?_, demandai-je à Rachel.

- _Non, le grand costaud aux cheveux noirs c'est Emmett, il sort avec la blonde, Rosalie. Celle qui était avec toi au cours de M. Morgan, c'est Alice et elle sort avec Jasper, le blond. Et celui qui est tout seul et qui est par l'occurrence le plus sexy des cinq, c'est Edward. Jasper Hale est le frère de Rosalie. Et les trois autres sont les Cullen, _me répondit-elle émerveillée.

- _D'accord. Ils sont tous si…, _je n'arrivais pas à finir ma phrase c'est Rachel qui l'a fini.

- _Beau, merveilleux, canon,… ça tu peux le dire ! Toutes les filles ont déjà essayé de sortir avec Edward vu que c'est le seul encore célibataire mais rien à faire, il les rejette toutes une à une. Tu peux toujours tenter ta chance mais n'espère pas trop._

_- Je n'y comptais pas de toute façon, _lui avouai-je, indifférente

Elle me regarda, choquée, comme si je venais d'une autre planète.

Je reportais mon attention sur les Cullen et détourna aussi vite la tête de l'autre côté, gênée. Alors que je venais de tourner la tête pour les regarder, ils étaient tous en train de me fixer, comme Alice en cours. Je rougis malgré moi et priais pour qu'ils regardent ailleurs. Quelques minutes avant la sonnerie, ils se levèrent et sortirent de la cafétéria, toujours en me regardant. Il y avait vraiment quelque chose d'anormal.

***

Les dernières heures de cours étaient biologie et sport. La biologie était une matière qui m'ennuyait au plus haut point. Quant au cours de sport, j'étais l'une des meilleures.

Cette journée continua sur sa lancée, en biologie, je fus forcée de m'asseoir à côté d'Edward, car c'était la seule place de libre. Il était encore plus beau de près, je faillis m'évanouir en voyant comment il me regardait. Il y avait à la fois de la tristesse, de l'envie et de la tendresse. Je m'assis sur mon siège maladroitement et essayai de me concentrer sur le cours et non sur l'Apollon à côté de moi. A l'intercours, il me parla, mon cœur eut un raté.

- _Je m'appelle Edward Cullen, à ce que j'ai compris tu es la nouvelle_, me dit-il d'une voix pleine de douceur.

- _Oui, je m'appelle Ever Daniels_, lui répondis-je en rougissant comme une tomate.

- _Ma sœur m'a dit que tu es à côté d'elle en littérature. J'espère qu'elle ne t'as pas fait peur, elle a un comportement bizarre quelquefois_, dit-il en riant.

C'est sûrement pour cela qu'ils me regardaient tous au déjeuner.

-_Eh, non, elle a l'air sympa_, mentis-je.

Il me fit un sourire à craquer quand je me rappelais que j'avais cours de sport.

- _Euh,…Je dois y aller. A plus._

Il me fit un signe de tête et me levais de ma chaise avec difficulté.

***

Le cours de sport passa très vite, je fis gagner mon équipe au volley et la prof me félicita.

Voulant rentrer chez moi au plus vite, je me précipitais sous la pluie battante jusqu'à ma voiture. J'aperçu à l'autre bout du parking Edward et sa famille rentrer dans leur voiture, une volvo. Avant de monter à l'intérieur, Edward me regarda et me fis un grand sourire que je lui rendis par politesse. Cette famille était vraiment trop bizarre.

Je fus à la maison avant ma mère qui ne finissait son service à l'hôpital qu'à vingt heure. J'en profitais pour mettre la musique à fond et me détendre après cette journée. Une question me perturbai toujours. Pourquoi Alice m'avait appelé Bella ? Heureusement, je n'avais pas de devoir alors je montai dans ma chambre et décidai de regarder enfin l'intérieur de cette caisse. Peut-être que je trouverais dans celle-ci la réponse à ma question ?

* * *

**Voilà le chapitre II !**

**J'espère qu'il vous plaira **

**La suite viendra dans une semaine**

**Merci à tous **

**Gros bizz'**


End file.
